1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telecommunications equipment and, more particularly, to the support and protection of flex circuits within a telecommunications system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the telecommunications and data transmission industries, optical fibers, rather than metal cables, are used increasingly to transmit signals. The technology uses glass or plastic threads (fibers) to transmit data. A fiber optic cable consists of a bundle of threads, each of which is capable of transmitting messages modulated into light waves. Fiber optic cables are utilized in communication systems for carrying information between communication sources and sinks. An example of a communication system that utilizes fiber optic cable is an optical cross connect for a communications network.
The use of optical fibers to transmit data in the telecommunications industry has grown dramatically in recent years. With the increased use of optical fiber transmission paths, the industry has experienced a dramatic need for new and improved ways to effect fiber optic connections efficiently and with as little overhead costs as possible. This need becomes more critical and difficult to meet in newer systems that require increasingly large numbers of cables to be efficiently housed in a relatively small space. The high density of such systems creates a need for an organizational system that provides convenient access to the cables in order for technicians and test personnel to readily access a particular cable that needs to be removed, replaced, or otherwise accessed. As systems become more dense, it also becomes more difficult to route and manage the large amounts of optical cables within and between optical communications equipment. By density, it is meant the number of locations per unit volume or unit area for providing connections between fiber optic cables on the chassis.
One approach towards managing cable in dense systems is to remove the bulky xe2x80x9cjacketxe2x80x9d that encloses the fibers in a traditional fiber optic cable. Instead, the fibers are laminated between pieces of thin laminate material. Such laminated fiber optic cables are sometimes referred to as xe2x80x9cflex circuits.xe2x80x9d
An apparatus is provided wherein the apparatus has a first cover, a second cover, and a fold line that is coupled to the first and second covers. The first cover includes a latching mechanism. The second cover includes at least one latch tab. The latch tab is configured to create a releasable bond with the latching mechanism. When the releasable bond is engaged, the first cover, fold line area, second cover, and latch tab enclose the base of a flex circuit.
A method of managing cable is also provided. The method includes the steps of supporting at least one flex circuit with a flex circuit cabling wallet. The flex circuit cabling wallet includes a first cover, a second cover, a fold line area, a latching mechanism, and at least one latch tab. The step of supporting at least one latch tab with a flex circuit cabling wallet further comprises enclosing the base of a flex circuit with the first cover, second cover, fold line area, and latch tab by creating a releasable bond between the latching mechanism and the at least one latch tab.
An apparatus is also provided wherein the apparatus comprises a means for supporting at least one flex circuit. The flex circuit has a base, and the flex circuit is supported such that the base of the flex circuit is substantially enclosed. By this, it is meant that the fingers of a flex circuit protrude from the supporting structure, but that the base from which the fingers of the flex circuit extend is substantially enclosed by the supporting structure. In at least one embodiment, the supporting structure is a flex circuit cabling wallet or its equivalent. In at least one embodiment, the flex circuit is protected from contact with cables, but may be in contact with one or more other flex circuits.
An apparatus is also provided wherein the apparatus comprises a first cover, a second cover, and a fold line area. The fold line area is coupled to the first cover and the second cover. The apparatus further includes at least one latch tab coupled to the second cover and also includes a cable fastener. The cable fastener includes a hook and loop mechanism. The first cover includes a latching mechanism. The at least one latch tab is configured to create a releasable bond with the latching mechanism. The first side, fold line area, second side, and latch tab are configured to enclose the base of at least one flex circuit when the releasable bond is engaged. The cable fastener is configured to create a releasable engagement bond with the first cover. The second cover is coupled to a housing frame.